club_penguin_3fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BenAdventureBear
Hello! This is my talk page. Please leave me a message if you need help. Admin | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! I have, on Saturday, I want it already! Why isn't my name blue ;( Never mind I fixed it Hey :( I called working on the Media Wiki pages, Pink said that was my job... :( Sadie the Brittana Lover Talk Page (Click Here) 20:12, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I suppose, but it was my job. You are very good at it though I must say. If you don't mind can you help me? If you could meet me on the Moshi wiki chat. I would like to learn how to do the CSS Thanks! Sadie the Brittana Lover Talk Page (Click Here) 16:49, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I have to go, but yes you can still work on them, just next time get my permission first :) Hey, the colour for bureaucrat is purple not red, please keep the colours the same for each right. Sadie the Brittana Lover Talk Page (Click Here) 18:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Please can I be an Admin? Scrumpy is Awesome!!!!! (talk) 23:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Wait to he has 15 edits or more, that is our new limit. Sadie the Brittana Lover Talk Page (Click Here) 13:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ben! Hi, when I have the right amount of edits can I be an Admin? Thanks, Lily Rosycuddles34 (talk) Sorry, didn't see your reply on user page! Scrumpy is Awesome!!!!! (talk) 03:41, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Pink says you have to inform him before you make promotions to admin and such. We have WAY too many admins, and I haven't made an promotions.... We are going to have to demote some of the people you promoted. Sorry Sadie the Brittana Lover Talk Page (Click Here) 14:39, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I think we should stick with Bran and Tyger because they are VERY good at all of the coding and templates. I am not so sure Lego and Lily have that quality. Sorry but I think we are fine as we are. Sadie the Brittana Lover Talk Page (Click Here) 11:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ....: Hi. I've seen you demoted Tyger and Bran without permission. Please ask first. If you do this again i will demote you to admin. I'm sorry but you must ask 1st. I will give you the benifit of the dout with Bran (Since hes only got 5 edits) but i will be repromoting Carwyn as a admin. Thx and WADDLE ON!! Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy I'll be the third admin! StevenGerrard is Awesome! Rollback (talk) 20:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I reverted Lily's edit not yours. Sadie the Brittana Lover Talk Page (Click Here) 14:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ben I've done over 100 edits! LilyAdventureBear (talk) 06:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply I can do what I want to the background, I'm not having a nine year old to tell me what to do :| .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 14:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Ben! Brandon the klaine Lover has only done 17 edits and she is an admin and I've done over 111 edits and I'm a rollback. LilyAdventureBear (talk) 09:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC)